A Scoop of Ice Cream
by Christybug97
Summary: Sakura just began working at Friendly's which is her all time favorite ice cream parlor, as she struggle to not fall on her two feet she also has to try her best to not fall for her boss's son Sasuke. Who of course she has always had a little bit of a crush on him.


_**Friendly's**_

_Chapter One Prologue_

"Ughh, I guess I need to wake up" I signed as I finally decided to wake up, after ignoring my alarm for the past hour.

I would have stayed in bed longer but I decided it would be pointless since the birds were already obnoxiously chirping away outside my glass window telling me that I couldn't sleep any longer.

'_Why did they have to ruin our peaceful sleep?_' My inner screamed.

I groaned when I opened my eyes because the sunlight's glare was shining into my still sensitive eyes, since I had just woken up not anywhere close to being used to the brightness.

I lay there in bed for a few minutes.

The only noise I could hear was the soft breeze outside and the birds still chirping away.

I glanced at my uniform that was placed neatly on top of my dresser waiting to be worn as everything came back to my memory.

Today was going to be my very first day working at my all-time favorite ice cream parlor.

A month ago on a snowy snow day, I recall thinking about; as I filled out all the paperwork with a hot cocoa in my other hand taking sips every so often, all of my hopes and dreams of eating ice cream all day and night as I made children smile and crack up laughing as I worked at Friendly's.

Thinking about all the times I had been there with my family and friends throughout my life. Throughout the years, it became my place to go whenever I was feeling down, or sometimes it was just because I was craving something with lots and lots of peanut butter, like my all-time favorite ice cream, The Reese Sundae I admitted to myself with no guilt.

I smiled to myself. Honestly, the people who worked at Friendly's probably knew me as well as the people who worked at Ichiraku; the most delicious ramen shop, knew Naruto. I probably go in there more than once a week to get dinner and an ice cream, either with some friends or just by myself.

Though as the weeks went by ever so slowly, I told myself I wasn't going to get the job. I was losing confidence.

But less than a week ago, my now current boss called me and asked me to come in to finish the last bits of paper work and when I went to finish that last bit of paperwork we scheduled when I would come in to do some training, and the first day was today.

I could feel the butterflies as they flew into my stomach. I began to feel really anxious.

'What if I accidentally slip and fall, and spill everyone's drinks and food?' I thought to myself as I slowly got out of bed, placing my feet onto the cold floor.

I was known for my clumsiness and slipping on my own two feet. My mother always told me that I should be more caution, but it hard for me, because I was always able to escape reality, and go into my own little world.

Making my way into my bathroom, I turned on the light and shower.

As I waited for the shower to heat up I glanced at myself in the mirror. I noticed the bags that were under my jade eyes, proving I couldn't fall asleep last night, but there is nothing that a little makeup couldn't fix.

I smiled to my reflection, trying to assure myself.

When I finished my shower, I started getting ready for work. As I blow dried my natural cherry blossom pink colored hair I began to think if I should take the time and curl it, to make it have light waves in it.

Once I finished I decided it would be a good idea, or it would be too flat. I want to make a good impression. Once I finished I applied a little bit of makeup, and then left the bathroom.

Heading into the kitchen I looked around for something to eat. Searching the nearly empty cabinets I was beginning to think that just walking out the door with an empty stomach would be a better idea.

"I wish that my parents were home from their business trip, because they would have been able to help me not feel so nervous." I said out loud to no one signing.

It has been a month since I have seen them last. But I was used to it. Finally I decided that I would just make toast as I put bread into the toaster, and I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

Finally I was on the road, I turned up the music and began jamming out, and before I knew it I was in the parking lot. I sat in the car for a few minutes to let my nerves calm down.

"You got this Sakura, you can do this!" I said to myself trying to reassure myself. I got out of my car and made my way into the entrance.

**I haven't made a story in forever, so I decided to make one! This is going to be a SasuSaku fanfiction because I love them with all my heart, I hope you guys like it! I promise it'll get better. I was going to write more, but I want to first experience it! I'm actually going to start working at Friendly's in a week! Please review and give me advice! I'm going to actually try to keep this story going! **


End file.
